Mon amour, ce sentiment?
by h.Yuki
Summary: Petites choses entre Harry et Tom Jedusor... Un couple ayant une vie mouvementée!
1. Mourir

**Alors il faut que je vous explique; cette FF fait partie de défi 30 slashs HP où il faut écrire trente thèmes sur un couple de notre choix.**

**Les thèmes ne sont pas forcéments à suivre mais je préviendrais quand ça sera la suite de l'histoire d'avant.**

**Ah , oui autre chose, malheuresement les personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

_(quelle égoïsteJ-K Rowling!)_

** Nan mais c'était pour rire hein! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une petit review ça ne vous écorchera pas le clavier!**

* * *

**Thème 26 :**** As -tu déjà aimé au point de vouloir en mourir?**

Le Survivant entra dans la salle du trône. Si c'est là que Voldemort voulait mourir, il lui ferait ce dernier plaisir. Il arriva devant la grande porte d'ébène et l'ouvrit. Il vit Voldemort sous sa vraie apparence, c'est-à-dire celle de Tom Jedusor. Il était affaibli, les blessures sur son torse le montraient. Il était assis par terre et avait une respiration haletante. Grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Harry ne s'était pas fait remarquer. Il s'approcha, (toujours sans se faire remarquer) et se rendit compte que Voldemort pleurait. Il se demanda vraiment ce qui pouvait faire pleurer un homme aussi fort, d'esprit comme de corps. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être très prés de lui, regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que l'homme pleurait sur une photo de lui, Harry. Le survivant était joyeux sur cette photo (en tous cas il en avait l'air), elle datait de longtemps alors. Harry se demanda même si un jour il avait réussi à être heureux. Pas un seul jour. Il avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi à la question et les marques sur ses bras montraient d'elles-mêmes la réponse. Il n'avait trouvé que cette échappatoire pour évacuer la douleur qu'il avait en lui. C'est bizarre, les gens auraient pu penser que comme si Voldemort ne le faisait pas assez souffrir, il s'ouvrait les veines lui-même. Mais les gens, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était l'espoir du monde sorcier, il devait être fort mais au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir de mourir. Pour lui, la mort devenait une délivrance, un moyen de quitter ce monde qui le faisait tant souffrir. Un sanglot plus bruyant le ramena à la réalité. Il devait tuer Voldemort nomme ça il pourrait se tuer après car il ne servirait plus à rien et tout le monde l'oublierait. Et il ne tuait pas Voldemort pour sauver le monde sorcier, pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore, ni pour venger ses parents…Il le tuait pour être libéré de ce poids qui lui pèse. Ce poids a pour nom : la vie… Il recula quand il vit que Voldemort le dévorait des yeux sur la photo, puis il décida de se rendre perceptible et de (enfin !) tuer Voldemort. Il ne ferait pas ça en traître, il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Il se rendit donc perceptible et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence à celui qu'il voulait tuer. Il vit que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'essuyait rapidement les yeux, et, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait aucune trace de ses larmes, se retourna. Il fit :

-« Ah ! Harry ! Quelle surprise ! Je suis content de te voir, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! »

Il essayait de prendre un ton enjoué et ironique, mais il ne savait pas que cette fois, ça ne marcherait pas avec Harry qui était là depuis trop longtemps. Harry lui dit avec un ton grave :

-« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Et apparemment mes amis ne t'ont pas gâté »

Harry n'avait pas de grande conviction en sa dernière phrase. Il n'avait pas d'amis et les blessures sur le torse du lord il savait que c'était lui, Harry qui les avaient faites. En utilisant le mot ami ; il voulait parler des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ces vantards imbus d'eux-mêmes qui, depuis la capture de Lucius et Narcisaa Mal Foy ne s'étaient pas arrangés. Ils se vantaient mais laissaient Harry faire le plus dur. Ils lui farcissaient la tête avec leurs histoires d'Elu et Cie mais Harry savait bien que c'était pour l'envoyer lui tuer Voldemort à leur place car ils avaient peur. Il s'approcha de Voldemort et lui dit :

-« Tu sais ce que je vais faire. Ca va être un plaisir de te tuer car toi tu ne te mets pas à genoux devant moi, tu ne me supplies pas de t'épargner. » Voldemort lui répondit :

-« C'est toi qui a parlé là ? Parce que j'avais l'impression de m'entendre parler. » Harry haussa les épaules à cette remarque. Voldemort dit :

-« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais mourir. Mais je ne mourrais pas sans t'avoir dit ça. Il faut absolument que je te le dise. Ecoute, Harry, c'est que c'est…un peu délicat… » Harry le coupa :

-« Ca a un rapport avec cette photo ? » en montrant la photo restée par terre. Voldemort rougit et répondit :

« Oui, Harry, ça a un rapport avec cette photo. Je me lance. Harry, je …oh et puis ZUT ! J'ai peur. Et oui ! Le grand Voldemort a peur. Non je n'ai pas peur de cette photo, c'est de réponse que j'ai peur. Harry, depuis ta 4éme année, l'histoire dans le cimetière, je me suis rendu compte que… » Il prit une grande inspiration :

-« Je suis complètement raide dingue de toi Harry. » lança t-il dans un soupir. Le Survivant en resta bouche bée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbresest tombé amoureux du Survivant! en voyant Harry ainsi, Voldemort reprit :

-"J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, je faisais semblant de ne rien savoir. Mais je crois que c'est au bout de ta 5éme année, l'épisode du ministère et de la prophétie, que je me suis vraiment rendu compte des mes sentiments pour toi. Quand je te parlais je te dévorais des yeux et j'étais un peu serré dans mon pantalon si tu vois ce que je veux ..." Le Survivant esquissa un sourire et écouta la suite :

-" Mais savoir que tu voulais me tuer, c'était insupportable alors j'ai essayé de passer ma souffrance sur d'autres personnes(en particulier des Moldus) mais ça ne me soulageait pas alors j'ai passé mon temps à rouvrir mes blessures et à pleurer sur ta photo, la seule chose que je pouvais avoir de toi. Et maintenant tues-moi ! " Harry ne bougeait toujours pas et restait interloqué par cette révélation. Voldemort reprit:

-" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, enfin si, non, si, je ne sais pas...Si, je veux mourir, ça sera mieux pournousdeux, enfin pour tout le monde.Tous les sorciers et les Moldus seront débarrasés de moi, toi aussi, tu auras rempli ta mission, tout le monde sera fier de toi et moi, ça sera mieux pour moi aussi car, en sachant que mon amour est impossible là où je serais je ne pourrais plus penser à toi. J'arrêtrai de souffrir car je ne penserais plus à toi. Allez tue-moi ! Je t'aime au point de vouloir mourir pour t'oublier,Harry..."

* * *

Donc voilà c 'est la fin du thème 26 et le prochain thème c'est ce que Harry réponds et c'est la suite! 


	2. paroles

Voilà encore un petit truc pour mon retour c'est très petit mais ne vous inquietez pas la suite est plus longue!

Autrement je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que Bonne lecture et à la fin!

* * *

« Tu veux que je te dises ? Je ne te crois pas. Enfin disons que je ne veux pas te croire. Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Toi, le Lord Noir très puissant, craint de tous, comment peux tu m'aimer moi peit rejeton sans interêt de Poudlard ! Si tu veux que je te tue je le ferais. C'est vrai tout le monde sera débarrassé de toi, mais pas moi, ma cicatrice restera. J'aurais également rempli la mission que je n'ai pas demandée, tout le monde sera fier de moi mais je serais mort. Toi peut-être aussi, du coup tu n'arrêteras pas de penser à moi car je te rejoindrais. Je veux te tuer pour pouvoir enfin mourir en paix. »

Alors Lord Voldemort contempla son amour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry, ce jeune garçon qui a toute la vie devant lui, qui allait avoir la gloire et avait l'amour et la joie autour de lui voulait mourir ? Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et compris que l'élève cachait bien son jeu. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son esprit, ne voulait pas le troubler. Harry reprit :

-« Non, je ne te crois pas…Personne ne peut m'aimer…Ca serait trop beau si quelqu'un m'aimait…Et encore plus si c'était toi…Non, vraiment je ne te crois pas… »

Voldemort lui répondit :

-« Si, tout le monde t'aime !

-Les gens m'aiment car ils me prennent pour une machine de guerre , répliqua Harry, ces hypocrites ne m'aiment pas, ils veulent juste que je tue tues pour que tu les laisse tranquilles ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de me critiquer. Maintenant, je vais te tuer, tu me l'as demandé. AVA… »

Il ne put continuer la formule car Voldemort s'était jeté sur lui et essayait de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Harry, surpris laissa Voldemort rentrer dans sa bouche. Puis ce fut un grand ballet de langues où Harry ressentit tout l'amour que le Lord Noir lui portait. A la fin de leur baiser (que Harry avait apprécié) Voldemort lui dit :

-« Et maintenant tu me crois ? Quel intérêt aurais-je à embrasser le Survivant autrement ? Non, pas pour sauver ma vie. Je tiens autant à ma vie que toi à la tienne. Je tiendrais à ma vie que si tu en fais partie. En fait, c'est toi ma vie. Ma vie sans toi n'est rien du tout. »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

Tu veux que je te dise? Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi ! »

* * *

C'est cro cro mignonnnn hein? et ben je vous rassure il y a un truc méchant qui va se passer! j'écris pas des coeurs Grenadine moi!

Et autrement une petite review ça ne va vous tuer!

Je vais essayer de publier la suite ce WE!


	3. Mon amour, ne me laisse paS

Nouveau chapitre, histoire de me faire pardonner de la petitesse du dernier, celui là est de longeur plus conséquente… Vous retrouve à la fin et … plus rien à dire sauf Bonne Lecture !

**Mon amour, ne me laisse pas…**

_« La douleur est un sentiment productif, quoique un peu trop répétitif »_

_Grand Corps Malade._

P.O.V Harry.

Maudit Malfoy! Je jure que je te tuerais ! Sur la tombe de mon père ! Je vais t'avada kedavariser. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je crois savoir… Il m'aime et tu me jalouses… Tu ne supporterais pas que les Malfoy perdent leur place de privilégiés au près de Tom. Ca te gênerait de ne plus être la petite pute du Lord ! Maintenant, vous, les Malfoys, êtes fiers de vous ! Lucius m'a violé, Draco a filmé, et ils ont jeté un sort sur la bande avant d'aller la montrer à Tom. Alors que je l'aime et que je ne le tromperais jamais. En plus, Draco, comme si il n'en avait déjà pas fait assez, est allé lui dire qu'il m'avait espionné et que je sortais avec Blaise Zanbini. Tom, Tom doit me haïr, il ne m'aime plus, j'en suis sûr.

Fin P.O.V

Le pauvre jeune homme était allongé ne position fœtale sur le sol de la salle du trône. Il était nu comme un ver et n'avait pas bougé depuis que Lucius et son fils s'étaient retirés (Les esprits bien placé n'auraient pas remarqué le deuxième sens…) Puis il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait hurlé, hurlé à la mort. Et son regard fut attiré par un poignard. Sans son amour, plus aucune raison de vivre.

Alors il avait pris ce poignard et avait rouvert ses blessures. Maintenant le Survivant, le Grand Harry Potter était recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle du trône du Lord noir dans une mare de sang. Il tenait dans sa main droite un poignard, mais il le tenait comme u enfant pourrait tenir un ours en peluche. Il sanglotait et, avec son sang, il écrivit sur le sol : _« Quoi que tu penses, Je t'aime Tom… » _Puis il sombra dans la demeure de l'inconscience.

Pendant ce temps…

P.O.V Tom

Je ne peux pas croire ça. Je lui ai dévoilé mon cœur et il me trahit juste après ! Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux verts. Quel vert magnifique ! Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense ! Mais je l'aime ! Et j'ai beau revisionner et revisionner cette cassette, je n'arrives pas a y croire. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Outre le fait que c'est Harry qui prend du plaisir avec les Malfoys non … il y a quelque chose d'autre…

Pourtant, sur cette cassette, c'est bien mon Harry… Je rembobine et re-regarde encore. Des larmes coulent maitenant sur mes joues mais je ne prends pas la peine de les essuyer. Soudainement, je le vois. Je fais un arrêt sur image. J'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas. Ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un vert si attrayant étaient d'un rouge sombre sur cette vidéo. Les ordures. Ils ont presque réussi leur coup.

Je suis le Lord noir tout de même, je n'ai aucun mal à lever le sort qui emprisonne le contenu initial de cette cassette. Alors, je vis le vrai enregistrement. Le vrai Harry, mon Harry. Harry qui se débattait, Harry qui criait. Et dans cette horreur, je vis Mon ange, mon Harry, se faire violer. Je vais tuer les Malfoys. Mais pour l'instant une seule pensée m'occupe l'esprit. Mon Harry. Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ? Je pars en courant vers la salle du trône avec encore ces horribles images dans la tête. J'ouvre violemment la porte et je le vois. Mon ange, recroquevillé sur le sol dans une mare de sang, de souillure et de larmes.

Il est inconscient. Je m'approche, desserre ses jolis doigts qui sont crispés sur le manche de ce poignard couvert de son sang puis le prend dans mes bras. Je vois l'inscription qu'il a laissée avec son sang sur le sol. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille tout en pleurant et je lui murmure à l'oreille : « Moi aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout… Reviens, reviens moi. »

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout… Reviens, Reviens moi. »_

Lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, il entendit ces mots. Tom ne l'avait pas lâché et n'avait pas cessé de répéter cette phrase. Il l'avait soigné bien entendu, Severus l'avait aidé, mais il ne l'avait pas lâché. Harry ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, étant habitué aux infirmeries en tout genre, il se doutait que la lumière serait trop forte pour lui. Il savait que Tom pleurait et se sentait bien dans ses bras. Comme preuve de conscience et de réconfort, il leva sa main et caressa les cheveux de son aimé.

Tom eu un sursaut quand il senti quelque chose dans ses cheveux mais se calma quand il vit que c'était la main de Harry. Tom appela Severus qui accourut à l'instant. Lorsqu'il vit que Harry s'était réveillé, il lui donna une potion. Harry ne se posa pas de question et l'avala. Grâce à cette potion, le Survivant sentit une immense chaleur le gagner puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il était entièrement guéri physiquement.

Il regarda alors les beaux yeux de Tom, ces yeux noirs qui étaient maintenant rougis par les larmes. Et sur lui, tout montrait qu'il avait été inquiet et avait beaucoup pleuré. Dans la tête de Harry, les images de son viol étaient toujours très présentes. Les paroles de Tom aussi… Il voulait retenir ses larmes mais elles coulèrent sur ses joues. Tom le regarda avec dans les yeux du désespoir et de la tristesse puis il détourna la tête.

Harry savait que tom avait mal compris ses larmes. Il était lié à lui et savait que son aimé pensait qu'il pleurait à cause du fait qu'il les ai crut… Pour le consoler, Harry prit la main du Lord et aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'exister dans ces moments-là.

Tom se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant. Il posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et le supplia d'une respiration saccadée par ses pleurs :

-« Pardonne-moi Harry… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour les croire... Je ne voulais pas les croire… et j'ai trouvé ce qui clochait… Je t'en pries, je t'en supplies même… pardonne-moi… Tu étais là... si fragile… Pardonne-moi… »

Harry fit un petit sourire, prit dans ses fines mains le menton de Tom et l'embrassa. Tom apprécia ce baiser à un point inimaginable. Ce baiser voulait dire qu'il était pardonné… et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il s'installa à son tour sur le lit et prit Harry dans ses bars. Harry sourit, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux au monde. Puis Tom reprit la parole :

-« Quel idiot je fais ! Je pleure et tu me consoles alors que ça devrait être le contraire… Je suis vraiment irrécupérable…Tu dois vraiment souffrir… Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais… je ne vais pas t'y forcer… Et je ferais aussi un effort pour ne pas tuer ces deux ignobles blonds sans ton accord. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin… »

Harry se blottit encore plus entre les bras de Tom. Le Lord Noir qui comprit alors que, pour l'instant, sa seule présence suffisait au jeune homme. Il demanda à Harry si il pouvait lui caresser les cheveux, le jeune sorcier répondit positivement. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant seulement du moment présent, sans le briser par des paroles.

Lorsqu' Harry sombra dans le sommeil, Tom le contempla encore longtemps et murmura :

-« Je te promets, même sur la vie de Nagini, je te promets que je te protègerais… »

Harry eut un sommeil agité par les cauchemars qui allaient désormais hanter toutes ses nuits. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il sentait Tom qui le serrait encore plus dans ses bras et lui disait tendrement à l'oreille : « Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas…Tout est fini, je suis là pour te protéger… » Et lorsque son ange se rendormait, il lui posait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille pour le consoler encore une fois. Il aimait ça, il voulait le protéger plus que tout…

Il pourrait passer sa vie comme ça, à caresser ses cheveux, à sécher ses larmes, à le contempler. On disait que Voldemort n'éprouvait aucun sentiment… Mais par contre, Tom Riddle, lui en éprouvait. Et Tom Riddle ne se montrait qu'à ceux qui le méritaient…

Le lendemain, lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, il alla prendre une douche. Tom fut très tenté de le rejoindre, mais il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt …Il resta alors sagement sur le lit et se décida à vraiment tenir ses promesses de la nuit. Il entendit l'eau se couper et vit alors Harry arriver dans un long T-shirt et en boxer, ses joues prenaient la couleur propre aux Gryffondors… Devant le regard interrogatif de Tom, il débita :

-« Ne me regarde pas ! Je suis moche ! Moche et sale ! Je ne veux pas te donner ce spectacle … »

Sur ses derniers mots, il s'était mis à pleurer. Tom se leva, s'approcha de son amour, le souleva dans ses bars, celui-ci se débattit mais le Lord noir ne se laissa pas faire et déposa le Gryffondor sur le lit. Tom s'allongea ensuite à côté de lui, l'empêcha de bouger en le serrant dans ses bras et, se calant derrière lui, lui dit à l'oreille :

-« Non, tu n'es pas moche ! (Bisou sur le nez) Je refuse que tu dises ça ! (Bisou dans le cou)…tu es la plus belle créature qui puisse exister (bisou sur l'épaule) tu as été fait par les dieux…et ils t'ont créé exactement à leur image (bisous dans le cou) Et tu vas rester comme ça… Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode mais...ne m'en veux pas… »

Tout cela se finit dans un baiser langoureux…qui, si l'homme n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène, aurait duré toute l'éternité. Malheureusement, l'espèce humaine est conçue pour respirer, nos deux amants se séparèrent donc à regrets. Harry se blotti contre Tom et dit :

-« Merci

- De quoi , lui demanda Tom étonné…

- De me protéger, d'être prêt à sacrifier même jusqu'à la vie de Nagini pour moi, de me réconforter et surtout de m'aimer… »

En voyant l'air étonné de Tom, il continua :

« Tu sais, j'ai appris que les autres se lâchaient plus quand on dormait; je suis désolé d'avoir écouté…

C'n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas… mais tu n'as pas à me remercier… Je t'aime et c'est tout… »

Tom voulait s'occuper juste de Harry… Il s'occuperait des Malfoys ensuite…

Donc, voilà quand je disais que je n'allais pas les laisser tranquille…Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des fics genre « Feux de l'amour… »

Mais bon, là, je ferais un chap' aussi long la prochaine fois si j'ai des reviews… !

A la prochaine… !


	4. Coucou

Désolée, ne vous créez pas de fausses joies, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

C'est juste pour vous dire que je vais interrompre momentanément mes fics... Pour me consacrer à 30 Slashs hp. Je les mettrais peut-être en ligne.(les thèmes).

Sur ce, en revenant de vacances, j'aurais peut-être des nouveux chapitres.

Bibis.

SirKus.


End file.
